


[Podfic] Age & Wisdom

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Henry woke up one morning, and his son was old.
Relationships: Abe Morgan & Henry Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Age & Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Age & Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752899) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:01:37**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12zK_8aFzKnSCiNyQr2vTdCVFANIxeU-9/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
